


Nerds Cuddling

by mustachioedoctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachioedoctopus/pseuds/mustachioedoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shhhhh, only cuddles now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladeCleaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/gifts).



 


End file.
